onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Poire
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate |age = |jva = }}Charlotte Poire is the 19th daughter of the Charlotte Family and a member of the Big Mom Pirates. She is the younger twin sister of Charlotte Galette. Appearance Poire is a young woman with shoulder-length light wavy hair. She has round eyes and an extremely large mouth that displays a set of very sharp teeth. On her head she wears a hat that appears to be the skin of a panda's head; the hat is stitched on the sides, and the stitches start right where her mouth ends. She wears a low-cut dark dress with small frills on the top, and over it she wears an open coat which is lined with fur, especially around the neck. Personality Not much is known about Poire's personality, but she appears to be a civil woman, as she was shown chatting with someone at the tea party. She is loyal to her family and crew as she attacked the members of the Straw Hat-Fire Tank alliance after they crashed the wedding and attempted to assassinate her mother. Abilities and Powers Poire has a strong will, as she remained conscious after Big Mom unleashed a blast of Haoshoku Haki. Weapons Poire wields a machine gun, which she used on Caesar Clown and Capone Bege when they attempted to escape from the wedding. She later used a sword in an attempt to strike Vinsmoke Reiju. History Whole Cake Island Arc On the roof of Whole Cake Chateau, Poire attended the tea party and wedding between Vinsmoke Sanji and her sister Charlotte Pudding. When the tea party began, she was talking to an anthropomorphic frog. When Monkey D. Luffy, Jinbe, and Pedro crashed the wedding and Jinbe declared that he was leaving the Big Mom Pirates, Poire joined several of her crewmates in attacking Jinbe. The Straw Hat Pirates broke Big Mom's portrait of Carmel and caused Big Mom to unleash a massive scream, which incapacitated the Big Mom Pirates. After Bege's assassination attempt on Big Mom failed, Katakuri created earplugs for himself and his crewmates. Poire watched as Katakuri rescued Brûlée from the clutches of the Straw Hats, who along with Jinbe and the Fire Tank Pirates were retreating inside Bege's Big Father fortress. The Big Mom Pirates besieged their enemies, and when they attempted to escape after Bege returned to his normal form, Poire helped shoot at them with her machine gun, but the shots were blocked by the Vinsmoke Family. The Big Mom Pirates defeated their enemies, but Big Mom's Tamatebako ended up falling off the Chateau and unleashed a massive explosion that toppled the Chateau. The Big Mom Pirates and their guests fell onto Sweet City, but their fall was cushioned after Streusen turned part of the Chateau into cake. Trivia *''Poire'' means "pear" in French, fitting with the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Poire's panda hat heavily resembles one worn by a resident of the Sheep's House where Big Mom grew up. References Site Navigation fr:Charlotte Poire ca:Charlotte Poire ru:Шарлотта Пуар it:Charlotte Poire Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Whole Cake Island Characters